The Trials of RWBY and JNPR
by Wolfpoet
Summary: A series of one shots featuring both RWBY and JNPR as they try to make it through Beacon. May or may not be in chronological order. First chapter: Oh Yang


**This is just something I've thought about for the last week and I won't be able to do anything until I write it down. A bit short this time, but funny none the less, I hope.**

**Chapter one: **

**Oh Yang**

It was a typical winter day; the ground was covered in snow and the sky was covered in clouds. The air was soaked in a thick layer of fog.

In the RWBY dorm room, Weiss had her elbows propped up against the book case, her eyes gazing out the window. All her teammates were elsewhere; doing whatever it is they like to do. Weiss was enjoying the peace and quiet. That's what she was thinking when the dorm door flew open and three familiar people piled in.

"Sup Weiss~"

"There you are Weiss!"

"Hello."

…_God damn it_

Blake and Ruby didn't cause much of a problem, the former jumping up on her bed to do home work and the latter retreating to a desk and reading a book. It was her last teammate that was usually the problem. Her point was proven when she felt the warm presence of her blonde teammate pop up beside her.

"Watcha looking at?" Yang asked with her usual sing song voice that never ceased to annoy her. But, wanting to keep her ladylike composure, Weiss took a deep sigh before responding.

"I'm just watching winter." The heiress responded as calmly as possible. Yang looked outside, then back at Weiss, a special gleam in her eye. Weiss looked at her curiously, not sure she was going to like what her teammate was about to say.

"It's pretty cold out there." Yang announced, a mischievous tone playing in her voice. "**Weiss** **cold.**"

The rest of team RWBY let out a loud groan, and three pillows were thrown at the blonde's face.

.

.

The members of team RWBY were in the Emerald Forest. They were on an assignment to eradicate a pack of Beowolves that had collected near Beacon. It was proving to be quite the challenge.

Ruby zigged zagged though the trees, jumping over logs with the wolf-like creatures hot on her trail. The leader, though young, always had a plan. Ruby made a quick left turn, avoiding a waiting Yang. The Beowolves had no time to stop and ran straight into the blonde's fiery gauntlets.

Weiss and Blake were also working together. The heiress used her glyphs to fire the creatures at the Faunus, who wrapped them up tightly in Gambol Shroud and cut them to pieces with a flick of her wrist.

Team RWBY regrouped, standing in a circle with their backs facing each other. They were surrounded by Beowolves. All of them were panting, exhausted from their fights.

Yang gave a quick glance at all her teammates before analyzing their current state. A smile played on her lips.

"Well, this situation is awfully **Grimm**, isn't it?"

The rest of the team huffed or growled at the blonde. Then they threw Yang at the Grimm to use her as a decoy.

.

.

Blake was having a bad day. She was currently sitting in her bed, alone in the dorm, with a small metal garbage can in her lap. The can was 1/5 filled with vomit and hairballs.

The poor cat Faunus had woken up terribly sick, constantly vomiting and hacking. She hadn't even bothered to retie her black ribbon over her animal ears.

Her teammates had all offered to stay with her, though Weiss had been a little reluctant with her offer. Blake, however, had shooed them all away, saying that the best thing they could do for her right now was to go to class and leave her in peace and quiet. They had unwillingly complied and left her alone. Though they still sent her messages from time to time just to check up on her.

It had been about six hours since Blake had woken up, and she was finally starting to feel better. Maybe it was the gallons of water she was drinking to get fluid back in her system, or maybe it really was the peace and quiet.

"Hey Blake!" A certain busty brawler yelled as she threw open the door.

The only response she was given was a loud moan.

"Oh, don't be like that." Yang teased as she handed a bottle of water to her partner. "I just came by to check on you."

"You could have just sent a message." Blake said gruffly as she grumpily accepted the bottle of water. She quickly ripped the cap off and downed the liquid.

"Geez, easy there tiger." The blonde hummed. That's when Blake saw it, the all too familiar gleam in her partner's eye. Said partner began to walk back towards the door.

"Welp, just wanted to see how you were **feline~**" Yang sang. "I guess it's not too **purr-fect~**" She then quickly exited the room, leaving her ebony haired partner to begin dry heaving again.

.

.

**A/N: I know, I'm terrible :D Expect more one-shots in the future!**


End file.
